What Are You Waiting For?
by kickprevails0101
Summary: This is my first (and robably my last) song-fic. This takes place in the end of Hit the Road Jack, so enjoy!


**AN: Ok I've had an idea for a song-fic for a while and this this going to be my first one so R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or What are You Waiting For by Miranda Cosgrove**

Kim P.O.V

_Standing here in our final hour_

_I can't believe this is the end_

I can't believe that this is the last day I'll see Jack until I'm in college. This can't be the end but I can't believe that the boy that I love is just leaving.

_Now I wish that I had the power_

_To start this all over again_

My mind keeps going back to the first day I ever saw him, I'd hate to admit it but him catching an apple on his foot was pretty cool. No it was amazing! Just like him.

_Cause I know that I'm gonna miss you when you're gone_

_And I'd hate to leave it this way_

I've been in bed all day, I don't want to see him leave it'll break my heart. But I can't help thinking it's the wrong thing to do, I guess I should at least say goodbye. I grabbed a letter I wrote to Jack about my feelings and how hard it was for me to see him go.

_So just make a move you've got _

_Nothing to lose. No!_

As I walked up to the dojo, I saw Jack sitting alone outside with an envelope in his hands.

"Hey" I quietly said. I didn't think he would have been able to hear me but somehow he did.

"Hey" he kindly said back. I couldn't help but look into his chocolate brown eyes. How can he be the person that is leaving and breaking my heart.

"Before you go I wanted to give you this." I handed him the letter and gave him a sad smile.

"I have something for you to." He stated. I realized that the envelope he was holding earlier had my name on it.

_Here I am take a chance, what are you waiting for?_

_I'm telling you as a friend, we could be so much more._

Without thinking I ripped open the envelope. Jack looked surprised but soon did the same with the letter I had given him. As soon as I read the first sentence I wanted to cry my eyes out.

_I never though anyone ever could make me feel this way_

I knew I had strong feelings for Jack, sometimes I thought it was love. But I never thought he felt the same way until I read what he had written me. In that first line he said that he loved me.

_So make my day, what are you waiting for what are you waiting for?_

After a while I did start crying, the fact that he felt the same broke my heart even more. Jack looked into my eyes after he was done with my letter.

"Wow" was all he said. I couldn't think of the right words to describe how I was feeling so I just nodded my head.

_Don't make me feel stupid, don't say I was wrong for building this up in my mind for so long_

I started to think that the letter was a joke considering the fact that best friends don't fall in love. I started to get angry and I guess facial expression must have shown it because Jack started to look different too.

_Now our times running out so you got to be strong_

"What's wrong?" he said looking concerned.

"This, this is what's wrong!" I said shaking the letter in my hand.

"I'm so stupid for not telling you in person but I was always afraid to tell you." He started to look sad and that's when I realized this wasn't a joke and he really wrote the letter.

_If you want to make this right, break the ice, don't think twice_

_Take me away, what are you waiting for?_

I knew Jack would never think I was telling the truth if I said I felt the same way after what I just said, but I had to try. And he had a letter telling him how I felt too.

"Jack I'm sorry I doubted you, I feel the same way and you might not beli-"

I didn't get to finish because the next thing I knew, Jack was kissing me.

_I never thought anyone ever could make me feel this way, so make my day._

Sparks. That was the only word that could describe what I felt. Our lips moved perfectly in sync. I didn't want to be anywhere but here, but air became necessary so we had to break apart.

"Wow" we said together. We both started to laugh, but I remembered why I came here.

"I guess you should leave if you want to catch your flight." I said disappointed

"No" he said

"What, why not?" I questioned

"Because I could never leave you." He said

"Jack, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. You have to take it." I said

"But what we have is more important, and I can't turn my back on it."

I asked myself why I waited so long to tell Jack how I felt when nothing was holding me back. But I never realized how much I loved him until this very moment.

_What are you waiting for, what are you waiting for?_


End file.
